One December Night
by Marth-x-Roy Lover
Summary: The wind was blowing hard one cold December night. Fresh snow was begining to fall as Princess Zelda walked out into her garden. Her father had held a ball that day in honor of Zelda's eighteenth birthday. He hoped that she would find a man to marry. Zeld


Summary: The wind was blowing hard one cold December night. Fresh snow was begining to fall as Princess Zelda walked out into her garden. Her father had held a ball that day in honor of Zelda's eighteenth birthday. He hoped that she would find a man to marry. Zelda had enough of it all and desided to go out into the garden for some air.

Disclaimer: I don't own ant of the LoZ character nor will I ever. I think everyone should know that by now.

One December Night

The wind was blowing hard one cold December night. Fresh snow was begining to fall as Princess Zelda walked out into her garden. Her father had held a ball that day in honor of Zelda's eighteenth birthday. He hoped that she would find a man to marry. Zelda had enough of it all and desided to go out into the garden for some air. She walked over to the bench by her ,now frozen, pond. The princess was wearing an elegant ruby red dress that started at the sholders with a gold necklace.

"I hope Link is not out in this weather," she sighed.

Just after saying that she heard someone walking up behind her. Zelda looked behind her and gasped. There, just a few feet away, was Link! He smiled and walked up to her.

When he got right in front of her he said,"Looks like I am out in this weather, your Highness."

Zelda looked at him for a few seconds, as if trying to see if he was real, then hugged him. Tears of joy started to fall down he cheek.

"It's been a long time, Link...to long."

Link wrapped his arms around her and replied,"It has been a long time...I missed you."

Zelda looked up at him and smiled. "I missed you, too."

Eleven years earlier Link had left Hyrule to look for his fairy companion, Navi. She had left after the Master Sword was put back. Zelda had been devisated when he told her. For eleven long years she prayed that he was safe and hoped that he would come back to her.

Zelda let go of him and asked,"Would you like to come in? I could introduce you to Daddy."

"I really should get going,Zel. I mean, no one else knows that I'm back and I wanted to tell them."

Zelda frowned a little as she replied,"Oh, okay, I understand. You can go do that, I won't hold you back."

Link looked at her depressed face and said,"You know what? I'll come with you. I can tell them tomorrow; it's late anyway."

Zelda looked at him with a smile that almost made Link melt and took his hand.

She started to pull him towards the casle while saying,"Great! Come on, let's go."

Link yanked his hand out of her grasp. Zelda turned around and looked at him in confusion.

He looked down at his tunic and mummbled, "I'm not dressed for somthing like this."

Zelda looked at Link's blood covered tunic and sighed. She knew that heroes weren't payed anything. He was probably lucky to have three meals a day.

"Don't worry, Link. I'm sure we can find you _something_ to wear."

Zelda took his hand again and took him up to the second floor into a room that had all kins of weapons and such. Link looked around the room while Zelda rummaged through a trunk. A few seconds later she had found what she was looking for and walked over to Link.

Zelda handed the clothing to Link and smiled.

"Here, put this on," she commanded.

Link took it from her and nodded. Then he took off his tunic and beige undershirt. Zelda almost gasped when she saw his chest. She had never seen him without his tunic off, and she hoped no one else has either. His tanned muscular frame was enough to make any woman swoon. He wasn't bulky like he trained 24/7, but he wasn't a stick either. Link was just perfect in her eyes. He put the long sleeved shirt on and she grieved for the loss of the sight.

Link turned around in a circle and asked,"So how do I look?"

The shirt she had picked out was a burgundy button down shirt. There were two Triforces on the shoulders. The buttons were gold along with the Triforces. Zelda smiled and walked up to him. She straightened his hair a bit and looked at him

"You look fabulous, Link," she answered.

Link smiled shyly and said,"So do you."

Zelda blushed a little and Link held out his arm. She took it and they walked to the Gand Hall. When they arrived the lights dimmed and the music slowed. Zelda thought it magical.

Link looked at Zelda and asked,"May I have this dance?"

Zelda smiled and they proceeded to the dance floor. She put her left hand on his shoulder, and Link put his on her waist. Then Link took her other hand and laced his fingers with hers. While dancing Zelda rested her head on Link's chest. Link pulled her closer to him and put his other hand on her waist. Zelda's hand joined her other hand at his neck. They closed their eyes and continued to dance like that. The music ended and they left the dance floor.

Link took Zelda's hand and led her to the garden. It had stopped snowing so they went to sit on the bench Zelda had sat on not long ago. They sat on the bench and looked into eachother's eyes.

After a while Zelda broke the silance and asked,"So, did you find Navi?"

Link shook his head and replied,"No, but I did visit a new place and saved it."

"Really? Please tell me about it."

"Well, it all started when I met Stalkid," Link begain.

Link told Zelda everything he had seen. She learned that the place he save was called Termina. The place was like anouther dimension were everyone there reflected everyone here. Link told Zelda about the sibling fairies, Tael and Tatl, and he told about Anju and Kafei. He also told about the strange masks he collected that turned him into a Zora, a Deku, a Goron, and a Deity. Link still has all of the masks.

..."Then I came back here to stay, and that's about it," Link finished.

"Wow, sounds like you had quite a time in Termina...I hope I can go there one day," Zelda said as she stood up.

They had stayed outside for a long time while Link told his story. The snow had begun to fall harder than it had before and the two were covered with it.

Link brushed the snow off of Zelda and himself while saying,"We should go back inside be for we freeze."

Zelda nodded in agreement and they walked back into the castle.

Before walking into the Grand Hall Zelda took his hand and said,"C'mon, let's go up to my room."

Link smiled and nodded as they raced up the stairs. This is just one of the many reasons Link liked Zelda: she always had a mind of her own. They entered her room and closed the door behind them. Link and Zelda sat on one of the sofas in her room.

"You know,Zel," Link begain as he put a hand on hers,"durring my adventure in Termia and Hyrule all I could think about was you. I would fall asleep thinking about of you and wake up thinking of you."

Some how the space between them had vanished and they were nose to nose. "I...love you, Zelda,"Link said as their lips brushed.

"Link...I,"Zelda begain to say but was silenced as Link covered her mouth with his.

Their eyes closed as the kiss went on. Zelda wrapped her hands around Link's neck as Link placed his hands on her hips. They stayed like that for a few seconds until they parted. Both of them were panting as they smiled.

Zelda took her hands off of Link's neck and stood up. Link did as well and hugged her.

"We should probably go back to the ball before we're missed, huh?" Link suggessed before kissing her cheek.

Zelda nodded and took his arm. The walked to the door and exited the room. They walked back to the ball with an unlimited amount of joy in their hearts. The two young adults enjoyed the rest of the night with eachother on that cold December night.


End file.
